Nightmares Can Equal Reality
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: What happens when a normal morning turns tragic? What happens when your job mixes with home life? What happens when you have to catch a killer but worry about your family all at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

The day started off as any normal day Derek went off on his morning run, I was starting breakfast for the family and making a mental list off all the things we needed. The kids were taking their precious time getting up and everything felt right in the world, I had my family at home and work we were all healthy and happy. But whats that thing they say about a storm, oh right the calm before a storm.

"Galileo go wake up your sister before she makes you both late for school again."

"Dad seriously waking her up is like waking a hibernating bear. Last time she punched me in my stomach."

"Andromeda if you punch your bother in his stomach again I will give him a week pass to annoy you, now get up."

They heard shuffling from upstairs and a door open.

"Fine I'm up but he had that punch coming he poured water all over my head."

"LEO!"

"It was the last resort I swear."

"I swear you kids are going to make me go bald."

"None of that pretty boy then I won't have anything to pull on."

"Derek!"

"What," Spencer pointed his finger over to the breakfast bar and saw their son slowly raise up with a look of mortification on his face, "ohh sorry Leo."

"Thanks pops now I have been scarred for life."

Derek just laughs it off planting a sloppy kiss on Spencer who tries to pull away but ends up falling in to the kiss. They only break apart from two 'ewws' ringing in the kitchen.

"Great now I have to die."

"Yeah yeah. Let's eat we are running a little behind."

The family of four eat and make their way out to the car. They arrive at the school and let the kids out while Derek speaks.

"You guys know the drill. Text us if you need anything, we will text you if we get called on a case, home straight home after practice and I love you."

"Love you pops."

"Love you to daddy."

"See you guys later love you," Spencer calls out looking at his almost legal babies.

"Bye dad, love."

"Love you to daddy."

They watch as their kids walk into the building before pulling off.

"Derek their getting so big."

"I know babe, what are we going to do when they are off at college?"

"I think of one thing that we will be able to do anytime and anywhere."

"Keep talking like that and we will be late for work."

"We can't do that but I can give you a preview at lunch."

"I have created a monster, but I love it."

"And this monster loves you."

"Alright pretty Ricky lets get to work."

"G I really don't feel like being here today the teasing, and taunts are getting worse."

"I know Andy but what can we do? You know as well as I do if nothing physical happens they won't do anything, and when it does we all get in trouble. "

"Seriously I'm fed up. I'm tired of dad and pops having to hide their love in public because they happen to be gay and an interracial couple, because they have a fear of being attacked and come on their FBI agents, the best of the best. I mean it's fucking 2016 stay out of other people's bedrooms."

"I wished that was the case but we have to be strong for them and not bow down to those bastards level. I can take the locker pushes and jabs but once they put a hand on you let me know and we will end this shit, deal?"

"Deal but I don't know how much longer I can take this shit."

"Rain in that temper mini Morgan."

The bell rings they give each other a hug and start their day.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Criminal Minds**

 **Warning: Crude language is used. I am no way agreeing with what is being said but I am taking this from seeing past experiences and had to help with and just a play on things I made up. I DO NOT want anyone to be offended once again this chapter is loosely based on real things from my life experience.**

 **Andromeda POV**

We weren't even that far into the class before the taunts started.

"Hey Andy."

I know who it is and I try to ignore him but he keeps kicking my chair, "what?"

"So who got it last night?" he said looking me up and down licking his lips.

"What?"

"Who did you let tap it last night? Was it one of your faggot ass daddies or your faggot ass brother?"

He actually turns to his friends receives high fives and they all laugh like that was a joke. I turn back around and try to ignore them. My leg starts to shake and the reason my nickname was m&m started to show. I had my pops temper when it came to the people I loved getting hurt. I could feel my blood boiling but the thing that broke me was when he decided to pull my hair.

"Don't ever fucking touch me."

"Ohh what are you going to do call your half breed brother."

"You know what as a matter fact I am."

I stand up and walk out the door and down the hall to get my brother. I heard Miss Banks calling after me but I could care less at that moment.

 **Galieo POV**

"Dude seriously how does it feel having two dads?"

"Normal, Chris it feels normal."

"But that's not normal."

"You know what it's not normal but I'm okay with that because normal is overrated. So please stop talking about my family."

I try to pay attention in chemistry but since we have a sub and were working in groups today's experiment was me. I don't get it I wasn't the only kid in the school who had gay parents but I guess since my parents were FBI agents that made them celebrities. I was getting to the Morgan boiling point when I looked up and saw Andy pacing outside my classroom door and knew she beat me to it. I ask the sub if I can go to the bathroom when I was released I knew something big was up.

"Galileo I had my fill already he had the audacity to grab my hair. I know pops told me not to use violence and I didn't but I was so close."

"Who was it?"

"That asshole who you call a teammate, Jared."

"Look class is about to end, go back to class and meet me outside the door, I'll talk to him then we can go to the principle and tell them what's been happening."

"Fine I have to apologize to Miss Banks for just walking in and out like I owned the place."

"Dad is going to be mad when he finds out. But if it makes you feel better I was about to deck Chris."

"You know what, that does."

We both walk back to our classes I just grab my stuff and walk to her class. Jared had a crush on Andy but she turned him down telling him that her parents said she wasn't allowed to date but she really didn't like him and since then he has been harassing her. I kept him in place but knowing my sister and for her to hit the level of wanting to fight, this has been happening for a while and she hasn't told me. The bell finally rings and I see Andy apologizing to Miss Banks when Jared walks in my eyesight.

"So I heard you touched my sister."

"And if I did?"

"Leave her alone," I growl at him. I was heated that he had the nerve to act so smug.

"What are you going to do, hmm?"

"Just stay away from us and when we are on the field this is squashed."

"You know what for a half breed fag you really seem to have a lot to say but I guess that comes from opening your mouth wide for something else."

About this time a crowd has built around us and that was the last thing I wanted but I wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"Look back off my sister, don't touch her or next time you won't be so lucky."

Andy comes out her class and I try to pull her away when I fill myself being pushed.

"What the fuck leave him alone Jared."

"What afraid that I might hurt your boyfriend."

"You are just plain sick and I swear if you lay a hand on either of us again…"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because someone came up and socked her in the gut.

"He may not be able to hit you but I can."

Red, that's all I saw was red. I bounced back quick and I connected eyes with Leo before I attacked. I blacked out but when I came too I was being pulled away in cuffs and Andy was breathing heavy while being dragged to the principal's office.

"What happened?" I asked when we were placed in the office.

"Long story short we whooped ass, and are in serious shit."

"Great. I wish we could talk to Uncle Aaron before dad and pops. Hell I will take uncle Rossi yelling in Italian."

"Me too."

"Why are you cuffed?"

"I have no fucking clue, but dad is going to go ballistic."

The door opens and we both come eye to eye with the principal.

 **Once again no disrespect to anyone.**


End file.
